


Movie Night

by phoenixnz



Series: Clexmas [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night is spoiled when Lex and Clark have a fight. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

“So what do you want to watch?” Clark asked as he sat on the leather couch.

Lex waved his hand. “I don’t care,” he said, his eyes still locked on his laptop. Clark frowned at his friend, wondering what could possibly have attracted his interest.

“What are you reading?” he asked.

“Nothing. I thought you were going to pick a movie?”

Lex didn’t even look up at him.

“I don’t want to pick a movie that you’ll only complain you’ve seen like a hundred times or something.”

“I told you, I don’t care what you pick!”

Clark was taken aback at his friend’s tone. Maybe they’d only been seeing each other a few months, but he would have thought they’d got past the secrets stage of their relationship. After all, Lex knew everything about him now.

He stood up, biting his lip, wondering what he could have possibly done to deserve Lex to snap at him the way he had.

“You know what? Maybe I’m not in the mood to watch a movie. Not if you’re going to be like that.”

Still nothing. Not even a glare. Clark stood in the middle of the room, staring at his friend, who was still absorbed in whatever was on the screen.

“Are you mad at me about something?”

Still Lex didn’t look up. “What could you have possibly done to make me mad at you?” he asked, in a tone which suggested it **was** something Clark had done. He knew when Lex was being sarcastic.

“Fine,” he replied. He tried to think of a decent comeback but it eluded him. Instead he walked out, speeding back to the farm.

His parents were sitting on the couch, watching some old movie, when he walked in. His mother frowned at him.

“I thought you were watching a movie with Lex tonight?” she asked. She studied him. “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“Nothing. I … I’m just gonna go to bed.”

Even his father, who was not a big fan of Lex, although he was slowly coming around, looked concerned.

“Did you two have a fight?” he asked.

He shrugged. How could you have a fight when one of the parties involved couldn’t even look at you?

He went up to bed, but didn’t sleep, laying awake until well past the early hours of the morning.

When he got up the next morning - Saturday, he had half-expected Lex to be sitting at the breakfast table or a message waiting for him saying that his friend had called. There was nothing.

His father looked at him, coffee in hand.

“Afternoon, sleepyhead.”

Clark glanced at the clock and was relieved to see it was only eight-thirty. Back when he’d been a freshman he had overslept so it was almost noon when he’d got up. His father never failed to tease him about it.

Still, he wasn’t in the mood to be teased. He grumbled something and went out to do his chores, not even using his abilities to complete them.

There was no call from Lex that day, or the next. He spent the next week moping, refusing to talk to anyone about it. When he went to the Talon after school on Friday, there was no sign that Lex had even been in to the coffee shop.

Lana finally told him that Lex had gone to the city and hadn’t mentioned when he would be back. That just made Clark even more miserable.

He overheard his parents talking later that night.

“Well, something must have happened,” his mother was saying. “He’s been moping around the farm for a week now.”

“I’ve tried talking to him, Martha, but he just won’t talk to me.”

“Then maybe we need to go somewhere else.”

“You mean, Lex,” his father replied. “You’re right. I’m going to get to the bottom of this.”

Clark wanted to go after his father, but wondered if there was any point. If Lex wanted him to know why he was angry, Clark was sure his friend would have told him. Then again, it was so typical of Lex to pretend to be stoic and not even say anything. There were times when Clark just didn’t understand the other man. He wondered sometimes why they were still friends, let alone dating. Especially when Lex was often so emotionally closed off.

***

Lex put the key down on the hall table, sighing, before running a hand over his bald head. It had been a very long week and he was exhausted. He glanced at his watch. It was only eight thirty but he was so tired all he wanted to do was go to bed and sleep for the next hundred years.

A polite cough had him looking around at Raines.

“What is it?”

“Mr Kent is at the gate,” the other man said.

For a moment, Lex thought the man meant Clark and he smiled briefly, thinking of his friend. Then he remembered that he hadn’t spoken to Clark in over a week and the reason why. Besides that, he thought, why would Clark call from the gate? He usually just jumped over the fence or ran around the pond.

He huffed and followed Raines into the study, pouring himself a glass of scotch, waiting as the other man let the visitor in.

“Luthor, what the hell have you done to my son?”

Lex swallowed hard and looked around at Jonathan Kent. The blond farmer looked less angry than upset.

“What do you mean?” he asked, trying to sound calmer than he felt.

“Clark came home early a week ago, after he was supposed to have had movie night with you. Now he’s moping and acting like he’s lost his best friend.”

“Mr Kent …”

“Did you two have a fight? Is that what this is about?”

“Not … not exactly,” he said. He put his glass down on the bar and walked over to the laptop. “I admit I was not very happy with Clark last week, but there’s a good reason for it.” He opened up the laptop and accessed a file, typing in a password, before moving the computer so the older man could see what was on it.

Jonathan stared at the video of Clark using his abilities on the farm. There was an extra clip of him being caught using his abilities to stop the latest meteor freak.

“Lex, that, uh … how did you get this?”

“I was sent it. By a man who tried to blackmail me. I’m fairly certain Lionel is behind the blackmail and I’ve spent the last week trying to get proof.”

The other man raised an eyebrow. “Blackmail?” He shifted uncomfortably on one foot. “Lex, how long have you known about Clark?”

“Since Ryan died,” Lex said. “Six months. I didn’t ask … Clark just told me.” He sighed. “I’ve been warning him about being careful when using his abilities but he just doesn’t think.”

“You’re protecting him,” the farmer said.

“Well, of course I’m protecting him. Why wouldn’t I?”

“That’s why you were mad at me?”

Lex looked around at Clark. He hadn’t realised his friend had even come in.

“Clark, I’ve warned you before about using your abilities. Do you know how many potential threats I’ve had to deal with the past six months? Do you have any idea what Lionel would do with this kind of information?”

“He’d still have to catch me first,” Clark said.

“And that is why I have been avoiding having this conversation, Clark,” he said, glancing at Jonathan, who seemed to be making a strategic withdrawal.

“Conversation?” Clark raised an eyebrow. “You know, just because we’re friends … more than … I mean, dating, doesn’t mean you get to tell me what to do.”

“This is not me telling you what to do. This is me telling you you’re getting careless.”

“Well what do you expect me to do when you’re the target for practically every meteor freak in town?” Clark retorted, raising his voice.

“I don’t need you to come running to my rescue. I’m not a damsel in distress!”

“Oh right, I forgot who I was talking to. How do you propose dealing with it, Lex? Paying them money to make them go away? Yeah, that worked so well the last time!”

“Well at least it’s better than you ending up in some lab somewhere!” Lex growled back at him. “You just don’t get it, Clark. Not everyone has your morals. One of these days, the wrong person is going to find out what you can do and the next thing you know some government agent is going to be on your doorstep. You’re too trusting, Clark.”

“Are you calling me stupid?”

“Not stupid, Clark. Naïve.”

They fell silent, glaring at each other for what seemed like several minutes. Lex finally approached his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder. Clark flinched and tried to pull away.

“Clark, I’m only telling you this for your own good. There’s only so much I can cover up.”

Clark still wouldn’t look at him.

“Clark …”

His friend moved away. “If that’s the way it’s going to be, then maybe we shouldn’t even …”

“I take it back. You’re an idiot!”

Clark’s eyes widened as he stared at him. “What?”

“You’re an idiot. Do you know what it would do to me if something bad happened to you? I care about you, dumbass.”

His friend looked at him incredulously. “Did you just call me dumbass?”

“That’s because you are, dumbass.”

Clark shifted, nudging him with his elbow. “You’re a dumbass.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Lex raised an eyebrow at his friend, then grinned.

“You could have just talked to me, you know,” Clark said. “I mean, we’re supposed to be …”

“Okay, so I was mad at you. Don’t make a federal case out of it.”

Clark snickered, then sobered.

“So … are we okay?” Clark asked.

“Yeah. Until the next time you do something stupid like letting yourself get caught on surveillance.”

“Hey! It’s not like I do it on purpose.”

“That’s half your problem, Clark. You never do.”

“Like you never make mistakes?”

Lex snorted. “Of course not. I’m perfect.”

“You wish!”

Lex laughed. “Whatever farmboy.” Suddenly he wasn’t feeling so tired. “So, we never did get to watch that movie.”

“Yeah,” Clark said, then frowned. “Where did Dad …”

“I think it’s called a strategic withdrawal. I’m guessing he decided we needed to work it out.”

“I guess. So, movie huh? What did you want to see?”

“Hmm, what about the Fifth Element.”

Clark groaned. “How about no?”

“Speed?”

“Keanu Reeves? Ack, no.”

“Top Gun?”

“Cruise at his finest? Hell, yes.”

Lex grinned and led the way upstairs. He had a screen and entertainment system in his bedroom.

“So you think Cruise is cute?” he asked.

“He’s short.”

“What’s your point? I just asked if you thought he was cute.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Oh my god, why am I dating you again?”

“Cause I’m handsome and sexy.”

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Luthor.”

“You don’t think I’m sexy?”

“Don’t you dare start singing Rod Stewart.”

“Rod Stewart?”

“Yeah. I was reading this slash story online where the two guys get drunk and one starts singing karaoke. If ya want my body, and ya think I’m sexy,” Clark warbled tunelessly.

“Clark?”

“Yeah Lex?”

“Don’t give up your day job.”


End file.
